Why me?
by booksRmoi
Summary: Tami thinks she's just a normal girl with a normal life. But that all changes with a visit from flying chickens. Can she adjust to her new life?


**This is my first fanfic ever. Please tell me if I can do anything to make it better. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Why Me?**

Why. Does. She. Have. To. Be. So. PERFECT. Why can't she just be a normal girl like me, with a normal life? Why do I have to be the one with dyslexia, while she gets to be PERFECT AT _EVERYTHING_? Okay, well, maybe I'm better at sports, but still. She has perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect clothes, perfect _everything._ Perfect is probably not even the best word to describe her with. She lives in a mansion, is an only child so she gets pampered by her obscenely rich parents, probably has everything that a girl like her could ask for… while on the other hand, here I am, living in a small house with my dad, who's not even my real dad… why are you looking at me like that? Oh, right, the thing about my dad. Well, I was adopted. But my adopted family already had six kids, all of them older than me. So, even though I got a family, I got a really big one, and I ended up being the youngest. Of seven. But that's not really a problem. I'm used to being with a lot of kids, since I lived in an orphanage for most of my life. But the orphanage was after… anyways, that little story interrupted what I was going on about before, so back to my ranting.

The girl in question is called Larissa. And, according to her, if your parents are rich, it makes you popular. Unfortunately, some girls agree, and now they hang around Larissa all the time, doing whatever she tells them to do so that they don't get on her bad side. On the outside, Larissa may seem like a fairy princess, but that is probably the farthest you could get from being right. Like, you're not even close to being right. Not even one, teeny-tiny bit close. Sadly, the only person who actually stands up to her and shoots back remarks is yours truly. Unfortunately, that just makes ma a better target to her. *Sigh*

I'm in History right now, and I am soooooooooooooooo bored. I can't read anything written on the board at the front, and I'm probably going to be asked a question by Mrs. Elden that I'm not going to be able to answer.

"Miss Grace, when was it that the Romans invaded Gaulle?"

And there it was. The dreaded question. Asked by none other than Mrs. Elden. And the problem with the question was, she had probably told us all about when they invaded what's-the-name in the lecture that she had just given us. The lecture I had just ignored. I was going to face the consequences.

"Where exactly is Gaulle again?" I was using tactic one for answering questions that you don't know the answer to: answer the question with a question.

"Gaulle is what France was called at the time that the Romans invaded it. Now, please answer the question. What year did they invade Gaulle?"

Ummmmmmmm… think, Tami, think. What is tactic number two for answering questions that you don't know the answer to? My mind was blank, so I answered with an "I don't know?"

" I thought so," Mrs. Elden said. " I also thought that you were trying to get that ADHD of yours under control". Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that. Oh well. The exercises were boring anyways.

Mrs. Elden was just about to let the matter drop, when Larissa said

"I think that Tami should be moved down a class if she doesn't know the answer when you ask her a question. Some of us in this class work very hard and I think that it's insulting that she acts like classes don't matter."

"I'll think about it" is all that Mrs. Elden answers.

_Why did she go and say that? What did she have to gain from it? Oh, of course: I wouldn't be in the same class as her anymore. Well, she would hear a piece of my mind as soon as… _BANG

My train of thought was interrupted. I looked up, into the eyes of a bird-like thing. A harpie, I think, remembering one of my lessons with Mrs. Elden. But… that was a mythical creature. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Nope. The harpie was still there, looking at me with its grey eyes. Creepy. But not as creepy as the fact that my all my classmates were running around yelling "rabid chicken, rabid chicken" at the top of their lungs. Well, all of them except for Larissa. She just looked at the bird, and mouthed the word 'harpie'. _So she can see it too_ I think. Well, too bad for her. She looked like she was going to scream.

I turned back to face the harpie, to find that it had disappeared. Great. I searched the room for the chicken, only to see it flying straight at me, claws open and ready to rake themselves over my face. _Double great_ I think, right before the chicken flies into me. Now, normally I don't scream out in pain, but this really hurt. The last thing I hear before I black out is

" There are two more here"


End file.
